Sudden Death/Dialogues
Evan: Are you ready to go play some tennis, ? We'll go to Jade River Fitness! Evan: Jade River Holdings' most used service after Jade River Bank. Every sport can be played at the arenas, did you know? Evan: C'mon, let's go hit the balls! Evan: Even has the right to relax, true? Robert: You are ! Please come, there is a dead woman in the court's net! Evan: Maybe you don't have the right to relax. Stay here, sir. We'll go see what happened. Chapter 1 Investigate Tennis court Evan: You didn't find anything apart from the corpse? That's weird! Evan: Well, then let's wait for the autopsy and talk to our witness. We've got another case. Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: The first thing I want to say is that, in my opinion, this murder was not premeditated! Evan: Why do you say that? Daniel: Well, the murder weapon is an empty bottle of water I found inside the victim's throat! Evan: And...? Daniel: Would you buy a bottle of water to kill someone? You'd need to get rid of the water first, and if you get enraged at someone, would you spend money on something you won't use? Daniel: The killer had finished the bottle when they decided to kill this woman. That's my guess. Daniel: But there's another possibility. This is a cold-blooded criminal who patiently waited to finish drinking to kill her. Evan: So there's nothing we can use against the killer to find them? Hair, DNA, complexion, habits... Daniel: Wasn't I clear enough, Evan? The killer drinks water! Daniel: Here's the murder weapon. Take a look if you want. Examine Bottle of water Evan: Did you find blood, or DNA, ? Come on, tell me! Evan: What is this transparent substance? Are you sure it is going to help us? Evan: I mean, it's a bottle of water. Maybe it's just water. Evan: Ok, you win. Let's wait for the analysis results. Analyze Transparent substance Sabrina: You're right, Evan. This sample IS water, but it's still a great piece of evidence. Evan: But... didn't you just say-? Sabrina: Don't underestimate water! It's like a DNA sample. Over a million possibilities. Sabrina: The water that comes from your faucet is very different from the one in a bottle of water, and from the one there is in the sea, and the one you use for your car... Evan: I know my car isn't the latest model, but you don't need to remind me it's from the generation that still needs water to work. Sabrina: To summarise, it contains much chlorine, and sweat. It's from a swimming pool! Sabrina: It could come from the victim's throat, but there was no water in her skin and clothes. She didn't go to a swimming pool before her death. Sabrina: It's your killer who can swim! Ask Robert Agrode what he saw Evan: Tell us everything you saw, Mr Agrode. Robert: I came into the court and greeted Florence. Then- Evan: Wait, did you know her? Robert: Yes. Her name was Florence Adams. I met her a gazillion times here. Robert: Then, I went to the canteen and bought some water. I'm always thirsty during a game. Robert: I came out of the canteen, and... boom! She was dead. Evan: Boom... Ok. If the canteen is part of the case, we should see what we can find there. Evan: You're right, I don't think they would leave evidence there. Behind the canteen, maybe? Investigate Court exit Evan: Why is a truck here, ? Shouldn't people use the entrance to come play tennis? Evan: Wait, there is a man inside the truck. Can you see him? Wait a bit more. Evan: Hey, Val! Have a chat with Val Zenodia Evan: Hello, Val! I'm sure you remember us. We interrogated you about Kellin Cardagreen's murder! Val: Yes, you're Linda Farren's boyfriend. Of course I remember you. Evan: What are you doing at Jade River Fitness? Came to make those muscles grow? Val: At my age, I don't care about that anymore. I'm also the canteen preseller. Did you see Lyla? Evan: Oh, so you basically pre-sell everything. Evan: Wait, so Lyla works at this canteen? Introduce us to her, a woman has died and we have to interrogate her! Ask the canteen seller about the murder Evan: Good morning, Lyla. We found a woman called Florence Adams dead at the tennis court. Lyla: Florence? Wait, it has to be a joke. It's a joke, right? Evan: I see you know her... Lyla: OH MY GOD!!! Florence was... she was... my girlfriend. Evan: Oh, so you are... a lesbian. Aren't you? Lyla: Yes, and we were so happy! Who could do this to her? Back at the headquarters... Evan: , I still have one doubt. And it's not related to Lyla's preferences. Evan: Where was the killer before the murder? I know they were swimming, but where, ? Where? Gino: Is it serious, Evan? , tell him, please. Evan: What? Do you know where the killer went swimming? Gino: It's pretty obvious, isn't it? Right at Jade River Fitness! Chapter 2 Evan: Why do you say the killer swam at Jade River Fitness, Gino? Gino: How didn't you come to figure it out? There's not only a tennis court there, remember? Evan: Oh, you're right! There's also a natatorium! Thank you, Gino, we'll go there. Gino: Wait, Chief Smith wants to talk to you! Alan Smith: , didn't you forget about something in this case? Evan: There aren't any politicians in this investigation, Chief! We can do it! Alan Smith: It's not that Evan. Even though you have Judge Agrode in the list of suspects. Alan Smith: But you are snooping around Megan Alkala's kingdom, you know? And you remember what happened in your first case in Downtown. Alan Smith: She came here and yelled at Gino, at , and at you too. Evan: That's fine. We'll talk to her before she shouts at us. Tell Megan Alkala about the crime scenes Megan: Yes, yes, I already know. Don't tell me anything. Another murder. Evan: Exactly, this time at Jade River Fitness. In the tennis court. Megan: Oh, God, this job it so stressful... Let me drink some water. Megan: I hate being in the middle of your cases, but it's not my fault, nor yours. Megan: So I should help, shouldn't I? I heard Barbara Thacks has been using the tennis court. Evan: Barbara Thacks, you say? The ex-thief? Megan: I'm not sure about the "ex", but yes, it's her. And we know she's a suspicious woman... Talk to Barbara Thacks Barbara: , Evan! I missed you, it was a long time since I wasn't a suspect in your murder investigations. Remember the last time it happened? It was about a plane... Evan: Yes, we remember. There's been a murder at the tennis court of Jade River Fitness. Barbara: And as I play tennis there, you think I'm the killer. Is that it? Evan: No, no, that's not it! We just want to ask you if you know Florence Adams. Barbara: There was a Florence who used to play there, but we weren't friends. I'm sorry. Investigate Bathing resort Evan: What's a pile of hair doing here, ? And casually, this looks like Florence's hair! Evan: So the killer returned here after the murder? What for? Evan: Well, let's examine it. And a tennis racket, it's just much coincidence. Let's take a look at it too. Examine Hair Evan: You found this brown substance on that pile of hair? Great! Evan: Let's see what Sabrina can do on this. Analyze Brown substance Sabrina: Did you miss me? Blue Coasts is amazing, you should go there. Their police department has a profiler! Sabrina: Well, I'll tell you more about that later. Now, this sample is the soil used for tennis courts! Evan: Are you sure? The soil at the tennis court is orange, and this one is dark brown! Sabrina: I've never said it was from THAT tennis court, Evan! The hair belongs to Florence, but I'm not sure the sample does. Sabrina: Wait, I'd already analyzed the water sample for you. Why did I say that about my holidays? Whatever. Evan: I'd noticed it. A bit strange... Sabrina: If Florence had played in that tennis court, there would be more of this in her clothes. Sabrina: So it's the killer who played tennis in another court! I don't think Florence would leave her hair there. Evan: So the killer has a brown stain! Sabrina: Do you remember where you found this, Evan? Evan: Oh, you're right. If the killer swam at the natatorium, then they're clean now. So let's just write down they play tennis. Evan: And we know Robert does. Why don't we talk to him again? Talk to Robert Agrode Evan: Robert, have you been at the natatorium of Jade River Fitness? Robert: Yes, I have. After a tennis match, I like to relax in a swimming pool. Robert: At first I just stood there, but I'm a perfect swimmer now! You should see me in action! Evan: And did Florence spend time in the natatorium too? Robert: Not at all. She hardly ever did anything that was not tennis. And she was good at it! She always won. Examine Tennis racket Evan: Wow, there were fingerprints in that tennis racket! It might not be the killer, but we could see who they belong to anyway. Evan: Time to compare with the database! Examine Fingerprints Evan: The fingerprints belong to Lyla Trebish, ! The canteen seller and victim's girlfriend. Evan: We could see if she came to the natatorium, yeah? See why Lyla left a tennis racket in the natatorium Evan: Lyla, hi again! Can you give us a bag of chips? Lyla: Of course, that's my job after all. And how is Florence's case going? Evan: We came here for that. You also go to the natatorium, don't you? Lyla: Yes. Swimming is the perfect relaxing exercise. And as it's near my workplace, I often go there. Evan: You left a tennis racket there, is that true? Lyla: Robert was in the natatorium and called me to take him one. I was here, so I just got it there. I have no idea what he did with it. Evan: Now that we came to talk to Lyla, why don't we see if there's any other clue nearby? Investigate Canteen entrance Evan: , this card is all torn up but I'd recognise it anywhere! Evan: It's a Jade River Fitness membership card. With one of these, you get cheaper access, sport lessons, discounts on goods, and more! Evan: Let's see who this thing belongs to. Examine Torn membership card Evan: Well, this was unexpected. The card belongs to Val Zenodia, Lyla's preseller! Evan: And look at the back. In the listed services, he only marked "Natatorium". Let's go talk to him! Ask Val about the natatorium Evan: Val, do you often go to the natatorium? The one at Jade River Fitness. Val: Sometimes. I like to keep fit, otherwise my doctor punishes me with diets. Val: So I often go for a swim there. When I take the food to the canteen, I get the opportunity to do a bit of exercise. Val: I was about to go there, so excuse- Evan: You can't. It's a crime scene. Val: Oh... ok. Tell me when you're done. At Lindsey's laboratory Lindsey: Excuse me, I've got something about this case! Lindsey: I was checking my Snapr and- Evan: Snapper? What's that? Lindsey: No, Evan. "Snapr". It's a social net. You just upload a photo to your page and add a description. When you follow someone, you see all the photos they post. Lindsey: You can also re-post other's pictures. And I decided to take a look at Florence's page. Take a look. Evan: A photo of Florence and Val Zenodia! Chapter 3 Evan: A photo of Florence and Val Zenodia! Lindsey: Yes, she uploaded it to her Snapr page. And there's more. Lyla Trebish re-posted it! Lindsey: But in the description she wrote "Just had my day ruined. Thanks idiot". Evan: We need to get Lyla and Val talking about this photo. Evan: I wonder who could call me now. Oh, it's gino. Evan: Gino, what happens? Gino: Evan, I'm right at the natatorium, as you told me. But there's a Robert here, and- Evan: Will we ever get suspects not so dumb??!! Let's get him away too. Evan: And by the way, we could take one more look there. Ask Robert about the natatorium Evan: Hey, Robert, get out of here! This-is-a crime scene!!! Gino: I've also tried persuading him, Evan. But it just doesn't work. He could be removing the evidence right now. I don't know what to do! Robert: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just need to swim. Evan: Swim somewhere else. You cannot be in this pool. Robert: Why? Is it because of Florence? Don't worry, she deserved to die. Gino: No, sir! Nobody deserves to die! Robert: That's what judges and cops say, but you've got it all wrong. She made me the worst tennis player. She mocked me and laughed at me! Robert: I'm really better now that she's gone. Ask Lyla about her relationship with the victim Evan: Why did you write that description of Val's photo in Snapr? Do you hate him? Lyla: Florence... Florence was bisexual. She was also dating that old loonie. Lyla: I've always loved her, and she didn't care about my feelings. We were about to break up. Lyla: Our love was so perfect. I just met her in a tennis game. She beat me, but I wasn't angry because I knew we were made for each other. Lyla: She was everything to me. But I was just a hobby for her. See if Val knew the victim Evan: Florence Adams is dead, Val. And we saw a photo of you and her. Val: Is she dead?! She... she was my girlfriend! Evan: But she was quite younger than you! And she had a girlfriend! Val: I already know all of that... but who cares? She was a great woman. Evan: You didn't love her, Val. I know you didn't. And as far as I know, you're married. Val: You can't chime in my personal life! You... you made me get nervous, you see? Where's my... bottle of water? Evan: Goodbye, Val. Investigate Toboggans Evan: Ohhh... Somebody dropped a pendant in the toboggan. What can we do, ? Evan: You're right, it looks slightly expensive, so it must have a serial to find its owner. Examine Pendant Evan: Yay, there's the serial! Now it's up to Lindsey to find its owner. Analyze Serial Evan: Could you manage to find the pendant's owner, Lindsey? Lindsey: Of course I could! It's just a serial, extremely easy to work on! Lindsey: The pendant belongs to Megan Alkala, Jade River Holdings' owner! Evan: It's not that weird, the natatorium belongs to her. Lindsey: However, Evan, I don't think a business woman of her wealth would go slide on the toboggans. Evan: Yes, but it's not suspicious. Arrgh... Let's ask her, fine? See if Megan goes to the natatorium Evan: Megan, do you use Jade River Fitness' natatorium? Megan: I have the right to do it, don't I? I'm its owner. Megan: I don't see what's wrong with it. Hadn't you said the murder happened in the tennis court? Evan: It's because... we found your pendant, here it is, see? You lost it there. Megan: Humm... I don't think you came here for a pendant, but thank you. Megan: It's great to go swimming there. I'm glad I decided to build a natatorium. At the tennis court... Evan: , I think we should check the court exit again. The only thing we found there was Val. Investigate Canteen exit Evan: I don't know if the killer had to hide more evidence, but in case they did, they must have used this trash bag. Evan: Hey, Barbara's over there! What's she doing here? She can't be in a crime scene! Ask Barbara Thacks what she's doing there Evan: Barbara, don't you remember this is a crime scene? Please, leave. Barbara: Wait, I'm not the killer, trust me. I'm looking for Lyla. Barbara: I was swimming in the natatorium and someone told me there was a super bundle at the canteen for sodas and chips. Barbara: I was hungry, and I'd like to buy something. Can I go to the canteen? Evan: No! You can't be here, Barbara. It doesn't matter if you're innocent. Examine Trash bag Evan: , there's a bloody neckerchief in the trash, but it just doesn't make sense. Evan: Florence didn't bleed. She died from asphyxia. Evan: Don't tell me there's been another murder! Let's get this to the lab now! Analyze Bloody neckerchief Evan: Tell us more about this blood, Sabrina. Florence wasn't stabbed! Sabrina: I know that, Evan. But the blood belongs to her anyway. Evan: But... what's going on? What did I miss? Sabrina: The bottle of water hurt Florence's throat. It was not a river of blood, but she did lose some, you can be sure. Sabrina: You see, it's not so much blood. The killer must have cleaned their hands with this. Sabrina: And I'm glad they did. I found their blond hair in the neckerchief! Evan: , this was outside the canteen. I'm afraid Lyla might have put it in the trash. Ask Lyla about the neckerchief Evan: Lyla, is this neckerchief yours? Lyla: No. That was Florence's favorite neckerchief. She wore it in our first date. Lyla: It was so romantic and lovely. Flowers, pizza and some water. And that simple thing was enough to make me fall in love with her. Lyla: I think she was wearing it this morning, but I don't remember. A bit later... Sabrina: , didn't you and Evan find anything else inside the trash bag? Evan: Just trash. And a neckerchief. Sabrina: I'm sure the killer hid something else there. Can you bring it to me so I can have a look? Evan: If you want, then we'll give you the trash. Analyze Trash bag Sabrina: Always listen to me, Evan! The killer DID hide a clue in the trash bag! Evan: Fantastic! And what is it? Sabrina: A paper. Evan: And how can you know it comes from the killer? Sabrina: It had blood and the same kind of soil you'd given me before. Sabrina: And this paper comes from the natatorium! It's about the swimsuits sizes according to you height and weight. Sabrina: The killer marked the size that fits them. So we can know their height and weight! Sabrina: Unfortunately, the blood covered the height, but don't worry. Your killer weighs 180 lbs! Evan: It's over, . Let's go arrest the killer. Arrest killer Evan: Lyla Trebish, you're under arrest. We know you murdered Florence Adams. Lyla: Yes, it's true. I killed her. But I didn't mean to. Evan: So you thought a plastic bottle in her throat was just a detail, right? Lyla: No, I knew it was dangerous! But I didn't realize it could kill her. I thought she'd be clever enough to take it out of her mouth. Lyla: But even being dead she causes me troubles. Evan: So you also think the murder is Florence's fault?! Lyla: Of course I don't. But she could be still alive if she had been intelligent. Lyla: She just had it coming. I've always loved her, but I was her toy so that she didn't get bored. Lyla: When I saw her flirting with Robert, I enraged. And we fought with what we had. It's a sad coincidence I had a bottle of water. Esteban Gonzalez: Miss Lyla Trebish, you're here to answer for Florence Adams' murder. Esteban Gonzalez: I agree with you. She shouldn't have cheated on her girlfriend. But that's not a reason to kill someone. There aren't reasons for killing someone. Lyla: I didn't mean to kill her. Just hurting her would have been enough for me. Esteban Gonzalez: We could consider this a voluntary manslaughter if the jury agrees. Esteban Gonzalez: I sentence you to 20 years in jail with parole in ten. Session is adjourned! Evan: I won't ever be able to understand this murder. Lyla loved Florence and didn't mind hurting her. Evan: You know, "If you love her let her go". Maybe Florence wasn't happy with the relationship. Evan: Well, let's forget it. I hope Lyla gets out of jail one day and regrets this. Evan: Aren't you looking forward to the next Candidates Meeting? The mayoral candidates will meet and... chat, I think. And my sweetie will be there! Evan: I hope Zachariah has already recovered from his loss. And Paul from his... Evan: And Hugo from his... Uh... Additional Investigation Gino: Hey, , there's this man Robert who wants to talk to you. It's about a case of vandalism. Evan: Vandalism? Wow! Let's see what he wants. Gino: But that's not all. Someone called to report disturbs. There's a fight between Val Zenodia and Barbara Thacks. They don't get along. Evan: Oh dear! Where are they? Gino: At the tennis court. Evan: At the tennis court?! Gosh, they can't be there yet! Let's go, . See what Robert wants Robert: , I need your help! And yours, Inspector Evan! Evan: Calm down and tell us what's going on. Robert: Megan Alkala sued me for vandalising the natatorium. Someone painted the walls, broke glasses, made a real mess there... But it wasn't me! Robert: Please talk to her and tell her I'm innocent! Evan: Ok, Robert. We'll see if we can prove your innocence. But we'll go to the natatorium before. We need prooves. Investigate Bathing Resort Evan: The main damages were on the entrance. But it looks like the vandal also broke this camera. Evan: Let's piece it back and send it to Lindsey. It will come in handy. Examine Broken surveillance camera Evan: Restored! This is wonderful, as if the vandal hadn't been here. Evan: Let's take this surveillance camera to the lab and see who the vandal is. Analyze Surveillance camera Lindsey: This camera caught the vandal, boys! But I'm afraid it's not luck. Lindsey: He was caught from behind. And I could only see his back. Lindsey: But I could get a perfect glance at his face! From the right, not from the front. However, I am very sure will recognise the vandal. Evan: Yeah, with a look at the database, we'll find out soon. Thank you, Lindsey! Examine Vandal's image Evan: It had to be this way. The vandal is Robert Agrode! Evan: He thought we wouldn't find out and came to us to avoid paying a fine. How dumb. Fine Robert for vandalism Evan: Your game didn't work. You are the vandal, Megan was right. Robert: How clever. I thought you wouldn't know it. Robert: She hired a stupid employee. Lyla killed a beautiful woman, and I felt so angry... I just did that to her natatorium. Evan: Here you are, the fine's money. Goodbye! Ask Barbara why she's in the tennis court Barbara: Great job, . You didn't need to handcuff me. Evan: It's just to calm you down. You won't go to jail for shouting at Mr Zenodia. Barbara: Why does he have to be so stupid? If you've already arrested Lyla, why would I get out of here? Is he trying to prove her innocent? Barbara: He... he tore my membership card up! I don't know what he did with it. Evan: We'll look for it. But behave while we search that card, please. Investigate Tennis court Evan: The card wasn't here. And unless Val's got it, it should be in the trash. Evan: Cover your nose! Examine Trash bin Evan: Well, this isn't torn up. But it's a membership card for sure. Evan: Wow, this is a golden memberhsip card! With one of these, you get extra privileges. But your name doesn't appear here, it's only a serial. Evan: And a faded serial in this case. Let's see who this card belongs to! Examine Membership card Lindsey: Hacking Megan Alkala's system is not as hard as you think. She should hire me before it's too late. Lindsey: I ran this serial through her list of golden memberships at Jade River Fitness. Lindsey: And it belongs to Barbara Thacks! Evan: I didn't know Barbara had a golden membership. Let's give it back to her. Give Barbara her card back Evan: You're free now. This is your golden card. Now, go back home. Barbara: I'm so glad I retrieved it. Thanks, officers. Evan: Why did you say Val had torn it up? It was in one piece. Barbara: I thought he'd torn it up. It's better if he didn't. Barbara: Now that you have the card, this is Burger Friday! Go get two for you and bring me the card back. See what Vail is doing in the crime scene Val: Why... are you... arresting me? Evan: You're not under arrest, Val! We're appeasing you. You shouldn't fight with women, you know? Val: But this is still a crime scene. She doesn't want to understand. Evan: Then why were you here? Val: I'm looking for my driving license. Evan: This is also a crime scene for you, did you know? You always deliver goods here and park your truck behind the canteen, so let's look there. Investigate Canteen exit Evan: This could be a driving license, but wind got it covered in dust. As if it had been here for years. Evan: Let's clean it and see if it's what Val lost. Examine Dusty card Evan: Cleaned with cleanliness! And this is Val's license! Evan: Ha ha, look at his face. So dumb. Evan: Let him have it back. He needs it for his work. Give Val his license back Evan: Here is your license. Try not to lose it again. Val: I'm sorry. Will you set me free now? Evan: Oh, the handcuffs! I'd forgotten them. Val: I have some goodies for Jade River Fitness in my truck. Let me give you something as an apology. Category:Dialogues